Bad New World
by victauron
Summary: After a mishap with a dimensional transporter, Dudley and Kitty are sent to an alternate dimension in which T.U.F.F. is an evil dictatorship while D.O.O.M. is a noble resistance movement and now, the duo must find a way to get home but not without getting caught in the struggle between the two organizations. The title is a parody of Brave New World. Rated T to be safe.
1. DOOM's plan

Dudley Puppy sat around at his desk looking at his email. He did like to do it but he usually liked to do around with his daily hobbies which other people would find strange.

He liked his job at the secret agency known as T.U.F.F. and most of all, he liked the action he had as a secret agent. He mostly liked his partner, Kitty, even though she couldn't tolerate her sometimes.

Today, everything was just some typical day, and usually, days where D.O.O.M. announced their nefarious plans were common and Dudley would always be ready to spring into action with his partner to stop their plans and so far, today, D.O.O.M. hadn't announced anything but usually they would.

Dudley was about to fall asleep checking his stuff when an alarm sounded, waking him up and on the monitor, appeared the Chief's head.

"Attention agents Kitty and Dudley!" he announced out loud in his typical commanding tone, "Report immediately!" and he ran to the assignment room.

"What is it Chief?" he asked eagerly. "According to reports, D.O.O.M. has stolen a dimensional transporter from a laboratory and is possibly going to use it for some nefarious purpose," he said. "I warn you," said Keswick, "That machine could tear apart the very fabric of time," "O-kaay," said Dudley. "So, where is it?" he asked again. "D.O.O.M's lair is located somewhere in the slums," said Kitty Katswell.

"Okay agents! Move out!" commanded Chief and the two ran to get into the T.U.F.F. mobile and drove out.

* * *

At D.O.O.M.'s lair right at the moment, it's leader, Verminious Snaptrap was looking evilly at the dimensional transporter until one of his henchmen, Ollie, tapped him on the shoulder. "Boss, now that you've got a dimension transporter, are you going to go find other dimensions so you can team up with some alternate dimension versions of yourself?" he asked. "Ohh yeah," said Snaptrap in a realizing tone, "That was my plan and certainly not to steal a dimensional transporter just to look at it evilly," he said nervously.

"Excellent!" said Ollie.

"But first, I'm going to test it out on Larry," said Snaptrap.

Then, Snaptrap called the rest of D.O.O.M.'s members and they all looked at the device in wonder. "So boss, how are you going to use this thing?" asked Francisco. "I have no idea," replied Snaptrap, "But I do know how I should test it on first," he said menacingly.

But before any of them could do anything, the wall exploded and Dudley and Kitty were standing at the hole with blasters raised. "Freeze Snaptrap!" shouted Dudley. "And hand over the dimensional transporter!" demanded Kitty. "Never! This is mine!" he shouted. "You might tear apart the fabric of time and space if you do that!" warned Kitty. "Yeah right," said Snaptrap. "Oooh, shiny," he said, getting distracted by the glow of the metal on the dimensional transporter.

Unfortunately for Kitty, her partner, Dudley also got attracted to the shiny glow of the dimensional transporter and he and Snaptrap all got onto it.

Kitty groaned, she was going to have to fight them herself.

Francisco tried to bite Kitty with his jaws but he missed and she flipped over him and kicked him from behind and Larry jumped at her but she side-kicked him into the wall, and Ollie fired laser blasts at her but she dodged them all in blasted Ollie into the wall right next to Larry.

Right afterwards, she then walked up to the dimensional transporter where Snaptrap and Dudley were still mesmerized by the glow of the dimensional tranpsorter. "Your henchmen are defeated," she said. "Hand over the dimensional tranporter!" she ordered.

Snaptrap snapped out of his mesmerization and turned to face her. "This is mine!" he shouted and pressed some random buttons but Kitty kicked him off right into the wall, head first, knocking the rat out unconscious.

Unfortunately, the dimensional transporter was surrounded by a huge light and several flashes appeared around the device and then lightning and eventually, the machine disappeared in a huge flash of light and Dudley and Kitty were gone.

**Where have Dudley and Kitty been sent off too? Find out next chapter. Also, the alternate evil counterparts of the T.U.F.F. characters have different names such as, Alternate Chief is named Grand Chief Henry Sineski but is called Grand Chief, Alternate Dudley is named Robert, Alternate Kitty is named Catherine, and Alternate Keswick is named Kesvik. Remember that. **


	2. A worser world

**The alternate dimension D.O.O.M. members do not have different names and don't confuse them with the regular T.U.F.F. counterparts. **

Dudley Puppy opened his eyes grogilly and saw that he was in some kind of room. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was fighting Snaptrap over the dimensional transporter and it transported him and Kitty somewhere.

In this room, Kitty had just awoke and Dudley saw several soldiers guarding and someone that looked very similar to him except more sinister and had red eyes, pointed ears, a black vest and a spiky collar. "So you've finally awoken," he said in a tone that made Dudley feel a bit uneasy. "Where am I?" asked Dudley. "I should be the one asking questions," the person said, "What is an imposter of me doing in this place?" "You're the imposter!" shouted Dudley. "How dare you, I am the great Robert Puppy, one of the primary members of TUFF," he said.

"TUFF, this doesn't look like TUFF at all!" Dudley shouted back. "Dudley," said Kitty, "We're in an alternate dimension,"

Upon hearing that, Dudley realized everything now. The person interrogating them that looked that him was probably an alternate dimension version of him and the alternate dimension TUFF soldiers didn't look very much like the normal TUFF soldiers and instead, they wore sinister black uniforms and helmets that covered their faces and the logo was a red TUFF letters.

Dudley felt that there was something wrong about this TUFF. "Now, what is this talk about some alternate dimension?" Robert Puppy questioned the two. "Not telling!" Dudley shouted. "We'll never tell you no matter what means you try," said Kitty. "Then I guess I'll have to torture you both," he said. As he was leaving to get something, a grenade came in through the window and exploded, covering the entire room in smoke.

Everyone choked on the smoke and during the whole time, Dudley felt that someone was cutting the straps that held him and Kitty felt it too and they struggled but couldn't thanks to the smoke and once again fell unconscious while they were being dragged out.

"Those guys look similar to Robert Puppy and Catherine Katswell,"one of the figures dragging out Dudley and Kitty said to the shorter one. "I hope it's a good idea, Ollie," said the other.

* * *

"Are they awake?" asked Alternate Snaptrap when he was looking at Kitty and Dudley. "I still don't think it was a good idea to save them," said Alternate Larry. "I don't think they are Robert Puppy or Catherine Katswell at all," said Snaptrap. "Well then, who are they?" asked Larry. "We are from another dimension," said Dudley to them. "Oh no!" Dudley shouted again, "We're in the evil D.O.O.M.'s clutches!" "Evil? We're not evil at all," said Snaptrap. "We are in an alternate dimension, remember?" Kitty said to Dudley, annoyed. "Right," he said.

"So, how did you end up here?" asked Snaptrap. "You captured us!" accused Dudley. "My partner can be crazy sometimes," said Kitty. "To answer your question, we were sent here by a dimension travel device and we are from another dimension where TUFF is good and DOOM is evil," said Kitty. "I can't imagine such a world," said Ollie. "Does the D.O.O.M. of the your dimension rule over your world iwth an iron fist?" asked Francisco.

"No," replied Kitty, "They are just a criminal group always trying to do evil stuff but we always foil them," said Kitty. "Now, what about your world?" she asked alternate D.O.O.M.

Snaptrap sighed. "We are an resistance group trying to overthrow the dictatorship of TUFF," "So, how did alternate TUFF rule this place?" asked Dudley, eavesdroping on the conversation. "It was a long time ago when Grand Chief joined the TUFF organization and he eventually became the leader and turned it from a secret agency into a paramilitary group bent on world domination and it recruited plenty of people and pulled the strings on others and eventually took over the entire world and ruled it from its capital of Petropolis and it treated it citizens badly."

Kitty and Dudley were all very shocked when they heard what alternate Snaptrap said. "Also," added alternate Larry, "Your counterparts killed my family and played a huge role in the terrorizing and torment of many innocents!"

"I'm really sorry for what they did," Kitty said to him. "So, what's up with him?" asked Dudley to alternate Snaptrap. "He was never the same ever since TUFF executed his family and has joined us out of vengeance," he replied.

"I want to go home!" wailed out Dudley Puppy. "The dimension transporter is missing!" Kitty shouted at Dudley. "Actually, it isn't," said alternate Snaptrap.

"It's not?" Kitty and Dudley said in surprise.

"One of our scouts reported hearing about some TUFF soldiers taking in some kind of spherical device that was very shiny and it seemed to match your descriptions," said alternate Snaptrap.

"We can help you get it back," alternate Snaptrap then said to Kitty and Dudley, while holding out a handshaking hand. Kitty and Dudley shook his hand.


	3. Getting familiar

Dudley and Kitty, lead by alternate Snaptrap, went down deeper into D.O.O.M.'s refugee hideout. "Who are all these guys?" asked Dudley when he saw them. "Many victims of TUFF's tyranny, whom we saved and brought here and some have even showed their gratitude by helping us," said alternate Snaptrap. "That's pretty noble," said Kitty. "Indeed," he replied, "And I try my best to provide the refugees with enough but sadly, there isn't always food," he said in a sad tone.

Dudley had some tears in his eyes and Kitty said,"We can help you as much as you can." Dudley stopped tearing, "And our dimensional transporter!" "Is he always that hyperactive?" alternate Snaptrap asked Kitty. "Yes," she replied with an annoyed sigh.

"So, where do we start?" asked Dudley.

* * *

At alternate TUFF headquarters, Robert Puppy was being reprimanded by Grand Chief Henry Sineski. "You let them escape!?" he shouted angrily. "Yes," he said confidently. "I wanted those prisoners tortured and interrogated, not busted out!" he shouted. "In fact, whose side are you one!" he shouted out loud at Robert. "Yours," he said grudgingly. "Good," he said. "You better not let any failures like this happen again!"

Robert Puppy walked out of the Grand Chief's office and went to his office.

As soon as he reached it, he began to have thoughts. He, Robert Puppy, was one of TUFF's best agents and joined it when he was in his late teens and that was when it had become an evil organization and was controlled by the Grand Chief. In his past, before he joined TUFF, he was born in a troubled family and his family, including his younger siblings were always arguing with each other and bossed him around and when he was fifteen, he finally grew tired of his family and ran away and lived on the streets for a year before being he joined TUFF and from the start, showed great ruthlessness. His first mission was bombing a train and as if by luck, his former family was on the train and was killed along with the train explosion, and that day was one of the best moments of his life. Eventually, he climbed the ranks of TUFF and lead its agents and armies in its war for world domination and eventually succeeded and since then, was one of TUFF's best enforcers along with his partner Catherine and the two were widely renowned for their cruelty, ruthlessness, and sadism.

But despite all the time he spent as a TUFF agent, he always disliked the Grand Chief and always believed the Grand Chief never deserved to be the leader of TUFF or rule the world and he believed that instead he, himself, should be the leader of TUFF instead. BUt he was always careful to keep his plans to just himself, his partner and TUFF's chief scientist, Kesvik.

Catherine didn't completely share his ambitions but Kesvik did and he had known Kesvik for a long time as well as his past, Kesvik had been a criminal mastermind before and was broken out of jail by TUFF to put his nefarious mind to good use and nearly all of TUFF's weapons and technology was designed by him and Kesvik also had a knack for making torture devices.

Recently, they had acquired a shiny spherical device that came with the strangers that they found on the streets that looked very similar to them. He wondered what it was and decided to go down to the laboratory where it was held.

Once he reached it, he saw Kesvik examining the device and doing some adjustments on it. "Kesvik!" he shouted. Kesvik, annoyed, turned his head to face Robert. "Can't you see I'm busy?" "Exactly," said Robert, "Do you know what this device actually is?" Kesvik was befuddled for a moment and then said, "I do not know what this device can do but according to my calculations, it can allow someone to travel between dimensions." "At the sound of the word dimensions, Robert's ears lit up and he remembered when he was interrogating the strangers that looked very similar to them. So they were telling the truth.

At that realization, a devilish, evil smile formed on Robert's face, making Kesvik uneasy. "What are you doing?" he asked uneasily. "Just continue working," he ordered Kesvik and walked back to his office.

Robert Puppy had a plan and he would set it in motion.


	4. Helping alternate DOOM

Alternate D.O.O.M. and the agents looked at a TUFF convoy.

During the whole time Dudley and Kitty were around in the alternate world, they noticed that the grass was grey and ragged, the skies were cloudy and the city looked sinister and so did the alternate TUFF logo.

"I'm scared of this place and I want to go home!" whined Dudley in a scared tone.

"We can't if you blow our cover!" Kitty silenced Dudley. That shut him up.

They cautiously tried to mask any sound they made and stared on the convoy suspiciously. "That's it!" said alternate Larry. "What's it?" asked alternate Snaptrap. "Let's sneak aboard the convoy and get into the TUFF headquarters," he said proudly.

But unfortunately, this drew the attention of some alternate TUFF soldiers and they turned to walk toward the six. The uniforms of the alternate TUFF soldiers looked oddly reminiscent of WWII German soldiers to Kitty and they were sinister.

"Freeze!" commanded one of the soldiers. "For your crimes against the Grand Chief, you will be punished!" he ordered, pointing his gun.

But Kitty snatched a laster blaster from alternate Snaptrap and immediately fired many shots, taking down the soldiers. "That was close!" said Dudley.

But unknown to them, there were several cameras around and one of them spotted the six.

* * *

Robert Puppy and Catherine Katswell got into their hovercar, along with an army of TUFF soldiers and headed toward their mission location. The sight of that army was enough to send some hapless civilians cowering.

Then, the army arrived at the location of alternate D.O.O.M. and Kitty and Dudley. The sight of a lot of enemy soldiers seemed a bit intimidating but what intriuged Kitty and Dudley was their alternate counterparts. Especially Catherine Katswell.

"Are you that scary?" asked Dudley to Kitty.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I was running out of ideas and if anyone has any ideas for the story, tell me in a private message. **


	5. Apprehended

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," said Robert Puppy, looking at the eight.

"This is my alternate dimension counterpart? He sure is scary," commented Dudley. "We've seen him before!" Kitty shouted at him annoyed. "Right," he replied.

"Now, you've made the big mistake of siding with our enemies," said Catherine. "Join us and you will be spared." "No!" shouted Kitty, "We'll never join the forces of evil that is you!" she shouted at the evil duo. But Dudley was contemplating that until he remembered the poor suffering refugees. "You're evil!" he shouted at Robert and Catherine.

The term didn't bother the duo especially Robert since he had been called that a lot before. "Anyways, I never expected to capture our enemies all in one place and now that we've captured you, T.U.F.F. will be unstoppable!" gloated Robert. "Besides, D.O.O.M. was always more than just a pain in the hind" said Catherine, still focusing her blaster.

"And since this is special, I've heard that the Grand Chief is expecting something special for you," he said in a sinister tone.

But Robert was planning something else after he would capture D.O.O.M. and their so called,"alternate counterparts," "You've done a great deal of evil and tyranny to the entire world!" Snaptrap shouted at Robert Dudley.

"I've heard enough out of you," said Catherine Katswell in an annoyed tone. "Apprehend them and bring them to our great leader!" Upon hearing that command, the alternate T.U.F.F. soldiers rushed to attack and some fired blasts.

But Kitty sidekicked several alternate T.U.F.F. soldiers, punched and karate chopped others, while alternate Larry fired laser blasts everywhere, taking down alternate TUFF soldiers with alternate Snaptrap and Ollie, who threw grenades while Francisco chomped down on several and rolled into a ball and smashed several others and Dudley smacked several and hit some with his butt but wasn't as formidable as the others.

But unfortunately, Catherine Katswell and Robert leapt into action and immediately disabled alternate D.O.O.M. and then, Catherine and Kitty engaged in a fight and were evenly matched until Robert shot Kitty with a tranquilizer but was knocked from behind by Dudley.

"I've grown tired of your efforts," he said and shot Dudley with the tranquilizer. "Return to HQ," Catherine commanded the remaining alternate TUFF soldiers.

* * *

In the alternate TUFF headquarters, Grand Chief Sineski sat at his desk, listening to reports from his underlings. He had plenty of cronies and minions and held absolute control over the world except for the troublesome D.O.O.M. resistance which was a thorn in his side.

He was a dictator of one of the worst kinds and never hesitated to punish anybody. He never cared how the people suffered or not or how brutal he was but what he cared about was absolute power. And now, if Robert and Catherine would capture D.O.O.M., he would have the entire would completely under his thumb with no resistance at all.

Besides that, he was getting a bit bored with ruling over the world and was interested in the so called, "dimension travel device," that was found along with the newcomers which looked almost similar to Catherine and Robert, his top enforcers.

He hoped that Kesvik, TUFF's scientist would figure out how the device worked so he could conquer another dimension.

But first, he would publicly execute D.O.O.M. and the newcomers using a sadistic new invention that could create machines out of their life energy.


	6. Betrayal

The alternate TUFF soldiers dragged Kitty and Dudley along with alternate DOOM into a truck. "Ouch!" screamed Dudley in pain once he was thrown into the truck.

Afterwards, the truck sped up toward the alternate TUFF HQ. As it was going, it hit a pothole, causing the captives to bang their heads on the truck's ceiling. Dudley screamed in pain once more and it annoyed the drivers a bit.

The truck had a tiny window which let some light into the dark place of the truck. Alternate Snaptrap, Kitty, and Dudley went to look outside. When they looked outside, they got more view of the alternate world. There were plenty of miserable people, the buildings all looked scary and there were cameras almost everywhere with propaganda posters telling people to obey the Grand Chief and the skies were red with dark lords and the alternate TUFF insignia was everywhere.

Then, the truck passed by a line of poor, starving, oppressed people and one of them was being flogged by an alternate TUFF soldier. "I'm sorry," alternate Snaptrap said sadly as he looked at them. "What are you sorry about?" asked Dudley.

"All those oppressed people will never be saved now," he responded in a glum tone. Then, it caught the attention of alternate Ollie, who whispered into alternate Snaptrap's ear, "Not quite, we may become martyrs that the oppressed will rally behind and finally topple the TUFF regime." This gave alternate Snaptrap a tiny glimmer of hope but it didn't improve the situation.

"Now we'll never go home!" wailed Dudley. While normally Kitty would be annoyed by some outbursts from Dudley, she drooped instead mainly because this time, it turned out he was right this time and not only that, they failed to save a huge group of oppressed people from tyranny.

But none of them noticed that Larry was smiling, who had a plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, at alternate TUFF HQ, Grand Chief asked Kesvik, "Is the device ready yet?" "Almost, your excellency," responded Kesvik. "WHen will it be ready? I want to conquer another place!" Grand Chief demanded. "Just a few more adjustments," Kesvik said with indifference. "Good, and make it quick!" Grand Chief demanded before leaving.

Once he left, Kesvik muttered something to himself. Recently, he and Robert were conspiring to dispose of Grand Chief and now that the dimension transporter had been found, there was a chance that the plan would be completed and after all, his ultimate loyalty lay with Robert Dudley.

Most of the plan details were up to Robert Dudley and so, Kesvik did not know much of it except his part. But the plan would commence and Robert would become leader and so far, Robert's partner, Catherine Katswell had agreed, reluctantly to participate in the conspiracy.

But the conspiracy was only among the three of them and they told no one about it. For now, he would complete the machine.

* * *

Later, the truck arrived and alternate TUFF soldiers dragged out alternate DOOM and Kitty and Dudley and they were shoved and roughly handled as they were being led to the public stage.

Also, on the podium, stood a computer screen that projected Grand Chief's face and standing besides him was Kesvik, Robert, and Catherine. There was a lot of people that were all forced to gather to watch the execution.

Alternate DOOM, Kitty and Dudley were then put against several poles and tied to it while several soldiers stood guard, clutching guns.

Right as Grand Chief Sineski was about to issue something, Kesvik told him something and he responded, "Find a way to get to another world," and Kesvik begrudgingly obeyed.

Then, the Grand Chief got onto his microphone and said out loud to the people gathered. "My Citizens!" he said. "I present to you, the so called DOOM troublemakers!" as he turned a camera to alternate DOOM and Kitty and Dudley, who were tethered to several poles. "These troublemakers will be executed brutally and let that be a sign to you all of what happens to those who disobey TUFF!" he shouted out loud.

Then, he gave the signal for the firing squad to fire and they raised the rifles and were about to pull the triggers when suddenly, several laser blasts flew by and shot down several of the firing squad soldiers and some tranquilizers took out the rest.

"What is the meaning of this!" Grand Chief shouted, shocked at the turn of events.

Then, out jumped out several people, the ones that Kitty and Dudley immediately assumed to be the other members of alternate DOOM and were the good counterparts of the ones in the primary world.

"How could this happen!" shouted Grand Chief in disbelief. "You couldn't possibly get here that quickly!"

"Indeed," said alternate Jack Rabbit. "But our friend, Larry helped," he said, referring to alternate Larry. "What?" said Grand Chief.

"I had a secret plan all along," said alternate Larry as the alternate DOOM agents worked at freeing them.

"No," muttered Grand Chief, "This was supposed to be the day in which you fall and no one will resist me!" "That's where you're wrong, you monster!" alternate Larry said to Grand Chief. "You've taken a lot from me and all the citizens of the world, especially my loved ones," alternate Larry said angrily. "You took away all our freedom!" alternate Ollie shouted. "Our economy!" said alternate Francisco, "You brought nothing but misery for all of us!" alternate Snaptrap shouted.

Grand Chief grimaced angrily and shouted, "Minions!" and the remaining alternate TUFF soldiers ran to his aid only for Kitty to knock them all out.

"You've got nothing to save your tyrannical butt now," said Dudley as he and the others surrounded the Grand Chief.

Grand Chief sweated nervously but then he slid into a grin. "I've still got many soldiers under my command around the world and my enforcers and chief scientist are still loyal to me!" he said, unaware that his enforcers were conspiring against him.

At that moment, Robert Puppy ran by and fired many shots at alternate DOOM and Kitty and Dudley while picking up Grand Chief and running away. As they were running, Robert Puppy shouted, "I can still invade your world!"

This shocked Kitty and Dudley. "You did say that alternate TUFF has the device right?" asked Dudley to alternate Snaptrap. "Yes," he replied.

"This is bad!" he said. "Yes," agreed Kitty. "Who know what diabolical acts they could do if they get to our world!" "You're not alone," said alternate Snaptrap. Kitty and Dudley turned to face him.

"TUFF has caused us this much misery and I do not want them to spread it, said alternate Snaptrap. "Just as you helped our world, we shall help your world," he said. "Tell the others to get ready," he commanded Ollie. "Yes sir," said Ollie.

Dudley and Kitty smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robert, while holding Grand Chief rushed toward Kesvik and Catherine, who were waiting by the dimensional transporter. "Is it ready?" he asked Kesvik. "Certainly," he replied.

"Excellent, another world under my thumb," said Grand Chief eagerly. "No, our thumb," said Robert. "That sounds a little better," said Grand Chief. "By our, I mean us three," said Robert. "Yes, wait a minute!" said Grand Chief in surprise, "What do you mean by use three?"

Robert replied by squeezing Grand Chief tight. "I should have done this a long time ago," said Robert, putting pressure.

Grand Chief tried his best to get air but ultimately couldn't and was slowly being strangled to death painfully by Robert Puppy. "Traitors!" he wheezed out before he choked and died.

"Now I am the leader of TUFF," proclaimed Robert Puppy. Then he turned to Kesvik and Catherine. "Get our forces ready," he commanded her, "And you," he said to Kesvik, activate the device.


	7. Going back

Robert Puppy looked at all the alternate TUFF forces gathered, which consisted of a lot of soldiers, tanks, many vehicles, carriers, helicopters and fighter jets.

He smiled to himself. He was now the leader of TUFF(the one in the evil alternate world) and that now, they would conquer another place and this would increase his reputation and many people would respect. Secretly, he decided he would even get rid of his own inner circle and other leaders if they even had any mutinous thoughts.

He then looked down at the dead body of the Grand Chief and as a final act of disrespect to Grand Chief, stomped on his corpse and announced to all the alternate TUFF soldiers, "Army of TUFF, our leader has been assassinated by DOOM!" Some soldiers among the army murmured.

"Now I am your new leader and every one shall obey me!" Robert announced.

A few looked at him in silence while others continued to murmur.

"Our old leader was very foolish and wasn't ruthless enough to crush the resistance," he said. "But I will and not only that, I will conquer another place for TUFF to rule over!" he announced.

There was a brief silence and then all the soldiers cheered, "All live Grand Chief Robert Puppy!" and he felt a huge sense of achievement as they chanted his name.  
"The portal's ready," Kesvik told Robert.

Robert than commanded the entire army and they marched through the opened portal which was large and cast a glow.

* * *

Meanwhile, alternate Snaptrap, alternate Larry, alternate Ollie, alternate Francisco, and Kitty and Dudley sat on motorcycles, carrying weapons and headed toward alternate TUFF headquarters. "It's time to end TUFF once and for all for what they did to all of us!" ranted alternate Larry. "Don't tell me you're going to destroy TUFF!" cried out Dudley, distraught. "Not the TUFF back home!" Kitty said to Dudley. "Oh right," he said, "That TUFF(alternate world) were big jerks!

"They were more than that, they were tyrants," said alternate Ollie. "And bullies," added alternate Francisco. "They will pay for all they've done!" said alternate Larry.

"Then let's do this," said Dudley confidently.

The group, on their motorcycles raced toward the alternate TUFF headquarters but they then saw a lot of alternate TUFF vehicles, aircraft, and soldiers heading into the portal. "This doesn't look good," said Kitty. "We've got to get there quickly!" said Dudley and he pressed down on the motorcycle controls and made it head even faster and the alternate DOOM members were forced to also accelerate speed to keep up.

"We've got company," said Kitty, pointing at some alternate TUFF soldiers standing guard. "I've got this," said alternate Francisco. "B-b-b-but," everyone stammered. "No buts," alternate Francisco responded. "I'll take care of the soldiers," he said. "Save your world," he said to Kitty and Dudley.

They responded with nods and drove forward, followed by alternate DOOM.

Then, the motorcycles hit a bump and they all were sent flying into the portal just as the last alternate TUFF forces headed into it.


	8. Return to Petropolis

Chief Herbert Dumbrowski looked at the computer alerts.

Some strange army from a portal was attacking Petropolis and the leaders looked incredibly similar to Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick. Whatever those mysterious people were, they had to be stopped.

* * *

From their command jet, Robert, Catherine, and Kesvik surveyed the destruction with pleasure.

"This place will soon my mine!" gloated Robert maniacally. "You mean ours," said Catherine. "Right," Robert grumbled.

"Sir!" said an alternate TUFF officer who had soon appeared on one of the screens.

"This better be good," said Robert Puppy. "Afraid not sir," the soldier said, "It appears that DOOM and those alternate counterparts of you have gotten through the portal.

"What! How?!" Robert shouted in disbelief.

"I don't know sir," the officer said. "But we've also encountered this reality's version of DOOM and us."

Robert clenched his fists angrily and shouted at the officer, "KILL THEM ALL! LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!" before ending the communication.

"You're coming with me," he said to Catherine and Kesvik. "But I'm not a fighter," retorted Kesvik. "I don't care and just use one of your devices," said Robert as he was going to the elevator.

* * *

In the streets of Petropolis, all the citizens were running, panicked while alternate TUFF soldiers fired and their aircraft rained down destruction.

The threat of alternate TUFF had risen to the point in which even DOOM(the regular DOOM, not the alternate good guys) had to team up with some TUFF soldiers.

"Man, I never thought this would happen," said Snaptrap. "I understand," said Ollie, "We have to team up with our sworn enemies to fight this mysterious enemy."

"Not that," he responded. "It's that I'm firing my gun a lot of times in forever," he said.

"Is that Kitty and Dudley?" asked Larry, pointing at some figures driving several motorcycles flying toward them. "It can't be, they got vaporized along with that device," said Snaptrap.

"No, look," said Larry, pointing.

Snaptrap did so, and much to his surprise, it was Kitty and Dudley but it was not just them, they were accompanied by some people that looked similar to him, Ollie, and Larry.

"How come those guys look like us?" he said in surprise, referring to alternate DOOM.

**Since I'm busy with other stuff, I'll update if people ask me to do so. One review is enough to get me to continue.**


	9. Fighting Robert

**Something I forgot to say, alternate TUFF headquarters looks like the TUFF headquarters except with the red-black and dark gray color scheme**

Alternate DOOM, Kitty, and Dudley leapt into action and shot blasts from their blasters at the alternate TUFF soldiers, gunning them down while DOOM(yes, the regular universe's) and some civilians looked in awe.

After they had defeated all the alternate TUFF soldiers in the area, they still stood. "You can thank us later," said alternate Snaptrap to the civilians and DOOM.

"So who are these guys?" asked Snaptrap. "Your alternate counterparts but they are the good guys, and TUFF are the bad guys in that dimension," replied Dudley. "Coool," said Snaptrap, "And my other self looks handsome," "Don't flatter me," responded alternate Snaptrap. "And we still have to stop alternate TUFF," said alternate Larry. "Hey, where is my alternate counterpart?" asked Francisco. "Still in our home dimension," said alternate Snaptrap.

"Don't forget about the mission," said alternate Larry impatiently. "Sorry about that, move out DOOM!" commanded alternate Snaptrap. "Which DOOM, us or you?" asked Snaptrap. "Both!" said alternate Snaptrap and the two groups and the two TUFF agents went out to the streets.

"Where should we go?" questioned the alternate DOOM members to Kitty and Dudley. "Tuff headquarters," she replied.

As the group was heading, DOOM broke off screaming like cowards when a lot of alternate TUFF soldiers and tanks confronted them but thanks to the antics of Dudley, and Kitty's abilities, they were able to evade the army and continue on.

* * *

At T.U.F.F. headquarters, alternate TUFF forces were besieging it and all the while, Robert looked on. He didn't like the design of this dimension's TUFF headquarters at all and he despised the fact that this TUFF was noble and heroic. Once he had taken over this place, he would renovate it the way he saw fit. The TUFF here was nothing but weaklings and foolish for not being evil.

Besides that, he enjoyed the screams of terror from the panicking civilians and whatever suffering and damage his forces were causing right now.

Just then, he heard saw some alternate TUFF soldiers getting taken down by laser fire and several grenades blowing up several tanks. He guessed right away that it was DOOM(alternate one) and turned around to face them.

"Well look who decided to show up," he said. "We're ending TUFF's tyranny once and for all," alternate Snaptrap said to him. "We still rule over our world and now this world will be ours as well!" said Robert. "I'll kill you!" shouted alternate Larry and jumped at Robert but Robert simply stepped aside and kicked him in the gut really hard, then slung alternate Larry to the ground and stepped on his stomach with all his might.

His sadistic act horrified alternate DOOM and Kitty and Dudley. "You truly are a heartless monster," Kitty shouted accusingly at Robert. "Normally those words would hurt me, IF I HAD A TRACE OF GOODNESS IN ME!" Robert responded. "Once I'm done with this world, I'm going to treat the inhabitants of this place and our old world more brutally than any other dictator would," he said, while grinning evilly.

"You're the worst person I've ever seen in my life," said Dudley to Robert. "I know that the Grand Chief was a horrible person but you're far worse then he ever was," alternate Snaptrap pointed out to Robert. "Henry Sineski never deserved to command TUFF in the first place!" Robert retorted angrily. "It should have been me!" "And you are just thorns in my side," before pulling out a shotgun and fired many shots at the group, with one of the shots grazing alternate Ollie's shoulder.

He grimaced in pain and fired his laser blaster but it missed Robert and he jumped quickly toward him and knocked him out with a punch.

Kitty Katswell tried to attack him only for Catherine Katswell to jump down and kick her away and Robert pointed his laser shotgun at Dudley and prepared to fire but was shot from behind by alternate Snaptrap but despite taking the blast, Robert still had some strength and leapt at him and then ordered Catherine to viciously beat him up.

Then, the wounded Robert staggered toward Dudley with his shotgun and fired as Dudley turned to run. "You can run but you can't hide!" Robert ranted and proceeded to maniacally shoot everywhere with his shotgun, killing anybody in the way, regardless of whether it was a civilian or a TUFF agent or an alternate TUFF soldier, all the while, running after Dudley, and summoning all his forces to cease attack and go after Dudley.

Then, his eyes caught a hoverboard and got onto it and very quickly caught up to Dudley and was in front. "It's over now," he said, grinning evilly to the point in which his sharp canine teeth could be seen. "No," said Dudley. "What?" responded Robert with surprise.

"I'm what you aren't" Dudley said, "While you may be a heartless monster, I am a good guy," "Kindness is for the weak," Robert grunted. "Now prepare to die!" he cackled and was about to fire when Dudley then said, "Wait!" "What is it now, weakling!" Robert demanded, while the soldiers he requested all showed up.

"You didn't fight us personally by yourself except for a few moments ago and you are a coward while I am not," said Dudley. "For example, back in our world, you relied on your partner instead of fighting by yourself and now, you plan on finishing me off with an army," he said further.

This caused the alternate TUFF army to start to murmur amongst themselves and Robert could sense some mutiny. "Enough!" Robert shouted and got off his hoverpad and dropped his shotgun, whilst still in a weakened state and walked toward him. "Let's finish this!" and jumped at Dudley only for him to avoid and karate chop his back, causing Robert great pain and he fainted.


	10. Conclusions

The alternate TUFF forces, upon seeing their leader defeated, still trained their guns on Dudley and Catherine Katswell arrived, carrying alternate DOOM and Kitty with the help of some alternate TUFF soldiers.

"You are surrounded," said Catherine. "Surrender and we shall be merciful."

Kitty looked around. At least there weren't any civilians nearby and judging by the sheer size of the alternate TUFF army, this must be all of it.

"Why should we believe that you would show mercy after everything that you did!" alternate Snaptrap shouted at the alternate TUFF forces. "Just surrender!" ordered Catherine.

"No!" all the alternate DOOM members still conscious shouted. Kesvik suddenly appeared on the hovercraft and was preparing to fire a laser at alternate DOOM and Kitty and Dudley while laughing maniacally but Catherine raised a hand, signaling for him to back down, which he obeyed.

"Now," continued alternate Snaptrap. "You TUFF have caused us plenty of misery and constantly oppressed us and stripped away our freedoms," "Not only that, you also chose to spread the misery to another world and never even showed a shred of remorse for your actions!" he shouted at the alternate TUFF army. "I cannot believe that you aren't even ashamed of yourselves for everything that you did," "In fact, every single thing that you did was all out of selfishness."

"You are one of the worst people to even exist!" alternate Larry ranted at alternate TUFF. "You took away everything that I held dear and other things that other people held dear as well!" he shouted.

"What's going on here?!" asked Chief as he and Keswick came and then saw the huge alternate TUFF army. "That guy looks a bit like me," said Keswick, looking at Kesvik. Dudley, upon noticing the two, ran over and told them everything that had happened. "Unbelievable," said Chief after hearing it.

"After all that you did, you even had the guts to say that you will be merciful when you've never even showed mercy at all?!" alternate Snaptrap shouted at the alternate TUFF forces.

Some of the alternate TUFF soldiers began murmuring and other dropped their weapons and at the same time, Robert Puppy woke up. "What is going on here?!" he demanded. "Fire at them, kill them all!" he ordered angrily.

This caused all the alternate TUFF soldiers, including Catherine and Kesvik to face him and shout, "We're no longer taking orders from you!" "You were even worser than Grand Chief," one soldier shouted.

"You will obey me!" Robert shouted indignantly. "No!" they all said together. "Come on," he said, "You're going to let the words of some pitiful resistance turn you good?!"

The alternate TUFF army didn't reply and instead, Catherine slapped a handcuff on Robert. "What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted. "You will return where you truly belong," Catherine said. Robert tried to resist but found the entire alternate TUFF army backing her.

"We greatly apologize for whatever damage we've caused," Catherine said to the TUFF forces. "You turned good this quickly?" Dudley said in surprise. "I'm going back to my world to help fix all the damage we've caused it," said Catherine. "And I think you might do the same," "Thank you so much," said alternate Snaptrap, looking at her. "As for you," she said, looking at Robert Puppy, "You've got a lot of comeuppance headed for you," and left with the alternate TUFF forces along with alternate DOOM back into the portal.

"Well that was quick," said Chief. "Can you tell us more about what you saw back there?" asked Keswick. "It's a long story," said Dudley. "We can talk about it all day long," he said. "But let's go inside," she said. "It has been a long day,"

Later, Dudley and Kitty had explained their entire adventure in the alternate world to Chief and Keswick, who were greatly fascinated.

Then, Keswick stutteredd, "I r-r-r-remember something," "What?" everybody all asked. "My newest invention," and dashed toward his lab and ran back out holding it. "A watch?" Dudley asked, when he saw it.

"This is no w-w-watch," he stuttered again, "This is an energy detector," "I don't think we need such a thing," said Chief.

But right as he finished, he energy detector started beeping a red signal. "What's that supposed to mean?" said Dudley. "My energy detector seems to have sensed a huge abundance of energy somewhere but it doesn't seem like ordinary energy and what's stranger, it is coming from some other dimension," "I've had enough of dimensions for one day!" complained Dudley.

**The End**

**That energy signature that Keswick detected is a huge abundance of dark imagination energy which is connected to one of my villains,(A Bigger Bad in all my works) who is the main antagonist of my upcoming crossover fic, Multiversal Crossover 2 and TUFF PUPPY will be involved in the crossover. **


End file.
